1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to filtering containers and, more specifically, to a personal water filtering system comprising a portable bottle having a top member and a bottom member threadedly connected having a filtering material therebetween. The top member having a first and second spout. The first spout provides means for pouring water into a first chamber which provides means for the water to gravitational pass into the second chamber through said filtering material. The water in the second chamber is in fluid communication with the second spout by means of at least one conduit contained within the top member. The filtering material can be periodically replaced by separating the two members, which provides access to the filtering material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other filtering devices designed for portable containers. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 703,654 issued to Hall on Jul. 1, 1902.
Another patent was issued to Klumb et al., on Feb. 12, 1957 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,781,312. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,550 was issued to Malson et al., on Dec. 22, 1987 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 24, 1989 to Moser as U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,018.
Another patent was issued to Iana on Jun. 16, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,272. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,830 was issued to Rait on Feb. 16, 1993. Another was issued to Daniels on Jul. 11, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,813 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 8, 1996 to Magnusson as U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,824.
Another patent was issued to Nohren, Jr. et al., on Mar. 11, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,759. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,448 was issued to Kaura on Mar. 31, 1998. Another was issued to Mozayeni on Nov. 3, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,360 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 5, 2002 to Moorehead et al., as U.S. Pat. No. 6,344,146.
The invention is a canteen for hand manipulation comprising in its construction a body portion, two chambers enclosed within the cavity of the body portion, one of said chambers being for unfiltered water and the other chamber being for filtered water, a filtering body interdisposed between and in communication with said two chambers, and an air-pump connected to the chamber for unfiltered water.
The invention discloses means for treating and purifying water from undesirable constituents contained therein, comprising a receptacle having an access opening and containing a loose mass of treating material and adapted to receive a supply of water within the receptacle and adapted to be freely dispersed through the water to purify the same, a filter for filtering the treated water and retaining in the receptacle the treating material and undesirable constituents and visual indicating means to impart color to the watt being treated when the treating material is partially or wholly exhausted and thereby signal the operator when the quality of the treated water is below a specified standard.
A water purifying system includes an elongate chambered purifying assembly sized to be detachable mounted in a conventional canteen. The assembly is provided with an internal chamber filled with a particulate water purifying material and concentric tubes within the chamber require water flowing into the chamber through a filtered inlet at the bottom of the assembly to follow an extended chambered flow path through the purifying material to an outlet at the top of the assembly. The assembly includes a manually operable pump for pressurizing said container, thereby pumping water from the canteen through the purifying assembly.
A simplified portable water purification system provides an unfiltered water receiving compartment, a disposable filter cartridge, and a filtered water reservoir all in a single container. The container has a removable lid and is a vertically positioned, wide-mouth, tubular structure. The disposable filter cartridge is horizontally positioned centrally and divides the container into the two compartments. Contaminated and unfiltered water poured into the top receiving compartment of the container gravitates through filtering materials in the disposable filter cartridge. Filtering materials comprising a top macro fabric filter, a core of silver impregnated granular activated carbon, and a bottom micro fabric filter remove contaminants and sediments from the water percolated through the disposable filter cartridge. The taste of the water is improved and possible odors are removed. A spigot is provided low on the container into the filtered water recovery and reservoir compartment for drawing filtered water to use.
A container assembly for holding a supply of drinking liquid includes a watertight container. A removable filter device extends into the container through an opening at the top. The filter device comprises an elongated cylindrical member having an inner wall divides the area inside of an upper chamber and a lower chamber and forms a sipping tube for accessing the lower chamber through the upper chamber water filter is disposed in the lower chamber. In using the container, air is drawn in through the upper chamber and drinking liquid is drawn out through the sipping straw by suction.
Abstract for the drinking water which includes a lower non-porous container to receive the filtrate. An upper vessel closed at its lower end by a high density ceramic filter is stacked in nested relationship to the lower container. When water containing contaminants and pollutants is poured into the filter vessel, it drips through the ceramic filter under gravitational forces and is stored in the lower receptacle.
A filtering bottle which includes a water filtering apparatus incorporated within the neck of the bottle. During normal consumption of the water from the water filtering bottle, waiter is filtered by the filtering apparatus to remove unwanted substances in the water such as pesticides, chlorine, particulate matter, algae, bacteria, heavy metals, and improves odor and flavor of the consumable water.
A gravity percolation water purifier assembly. The assembly includes a covered storage container having a dispensing spigot. A flanged filtration chamber is supported beneath the cover to receive untreated water. A porous filter cartridge is sealed to an outlet port. A purifier cartridge is threaded to the outlet port and supports multiple fibrous spacers and treatment chambers containing beds of treatment media, including a multi-valent iodine media, granular activated carbon, and a halogen scavenger media. In one purification cartridge, water passes from multiple inlet ports at an inlet bore through adjoining centric chambers and to the storage container via outlet ports at the periphery of the purifier cartridge.
A filter assembly, particularly for use with a plastic bottle having an open neck with an inside diameter of about 50 mm or less (e.g. about 25 mm), includes a tube of filtering material connected to one surface of a cap while a valve extends from an opposite surface of the cap. The tube is preferably of filtering material such as activated carbon with plastic binder, having a substantially continuous liquid-porous sidewall, a hollow interior, a first closed end, and a second open end. The tube is operatively connected to the cap second surface at the tube second open end by sonic welding, a mechanical connection, or adhesively. The cap has a fitting portion for cooperating with the bottle neck, such as internal screw threads or a snap portion. The valve may be a reciprocating valve, a baby bottle nipple, or a spray device. A biocidal medium may be disposed within the hollow interior of the filter tube, and the tube may be wrapped with a filter material having a pore size of about 14 microns. The filtering material is capable of reducing the level of chlorine and water passing through it by at least 50% at a flow rate of about 5 ml/second.
Two chambers in a container are separated by an easily replaced filter. One of the chambers is capable of being compressed so as to pressurize a water volume in the chamber which is to be filtered. The water is therefore forced through the filter into the second of the chambers where it is stored for use in a clean and drinkable form. The filter is made-up of a series of discs arranged to effectively remove particulate, chemical and other undesired contents of the water. The filtered water may be filtered to the molecular level providing an essentially sterile drinking water. The filter may also remove odor and taste components that are undesirable. The filter is constructed and held within the container in such a manner as to prevent seepage and leakage of the unfiltered water.
A gravity-fed, pour-through water filtration device includes a chamber housing a spiral filter including a biocidal material and an annular holding chamber. Several porous separator disks, a volume of filtration media, and a cyst membrane are positioned beneath the spiral filter and holding chamber. The device is effective in significantly reducing the number of bacteria, viruses and cysts present in the filtrated water.
A portable, self-contained, fully integrated water purification device which includes a receptacle modified to accommodate a filtration assembly for purifying water, and to store water following purification. The receptacle provides separate openings for water intake, and water outflow. The filtration assembly includes a pump and a multistage filter cartridge. Pump action draws water into the water purification device and forces the water though the multistage filter and into the receptacle. Purified water may be stored in the receptacle until consumption.
While these filtering bottles may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a personal water purification system providing a watertight polymeric container having a removable, threaded unfiltered water fill cap that provides access through an inlet port to an upper unfiltered water receiving chamber. At the lowest integral portion of the receiving chamber, a threaded port is provided for the attachment of a disposable filter cartridge that is vertically threaded into the port. This allows for gravity induced filtering through the cartridge as opposed to pressure induced filtering. A plurality of filtered water ports are also located in the lower integral portion of the unfiltered water chamber which allow filtered water to be dispensed through a plurality of channels/conducts from the lower filtered water chamber to a drinking spout provided at the top most portion of the container and to flow by gravity when the container is tipped to its side.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a portable filtering bottle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable filtering bottle functioning as a personal water purification system.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable filtering bottle that can be used anywhere to provide the user with filtered water.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable filtering bottle that will save the user from buying bottled water.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable filtering bottle having a first chamber and a second chamber and a filtering material therebetween.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable filtering bottle having a first spout for pouring water into the first chamber.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable filtering bottle having a second spout for removing filtered water from the second chamber.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable filtering bottle having the first chamber positioned over the second chamber whereby the filtration method is gravity fed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable filtering bottle whereby said first chamber can be separated from said second chamber for the replacement of the filtering material.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable filtering bottle comprising a housing having a top member and a bottom member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable filtering bottle wherein said top member incorporates at least one conduit whereby said filtered water can be moved from said second chamber to said second spout.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable filtering bottle wherein said first spout is recessed into the wall of the top member.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a personal water filtering system comprising a portable bottle having a top member and a bottom member threadedly connected having a filtering material positioned therebetween. Said top member having a first and second spout. Said first spout provides means for pouring water into a first chamber which provides means for said water to gravitational pass into the second chamber through said filtering material. The water in the second chamber is in fluid communication with the second spout by means of at least one conduit contained within the top member connecting said second chamber to said second spout. The filtering material can be periodically replaced by separating the two member which provides access to the filtering material.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.